


Whispers as Loud as a Bang

by DoWhatUWant



Category: ktss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Eggsy whispers into Merlin's Ear. And one time Merlin whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers as Loud as a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4503876  
> 原文作者：anarchycox

 

**1．恶作剧**

Merlin推高眼镜，揉揉眉心。他盯着面前的五台屏幕。“Bors。”他出声，“如果你走右门廊，避开保安到达撤离点十分容易。”

“抱歉，Merlin，有几个家伙已经看见我的脸，我得以绝后患。”说得倒轻巧。

“不要炸毁大楼！”Merlin对麦克高声说。爆炸声盖过了Bors的大笑。Merlin想用脑袋撞桌子，或者给自己倒一杯苏格兰威士忌，但他还得对付Percival。

一声轻响，门悄悄打开了。Eggsy穿着运动服和短袜，没有鞋。

“Galahad，你需要什么吗?”Merlin尽可能耐心地问道。目前他已经有20小时没有休息，估计还得过5小时他才能下班。

Eggsy溜到桌前，凑近了。“我得藏在你这儿，哥们。”他在Merlin耳边轻声说。由于锻炼和奔跑，他的脸红扑扑的，“她会杀了我的。”兴奋紧张时Eggsy总是泄露口音。“你没看见我。”话音犹在Merlin耳畔，Eggsy已经开始动作。

他往后拉Merlin的椅子，钻到桌子底下。有点挤，他将Merlin从另一边拉回来。Merlin不知道到底发生了什么，于是他看向屏幕。

“Percival，目标四分钟后就到，准备好。”Merlin关掉麦克，Roxy顶着一头蓝发，冲进办公室。

“Lancelot，你看起来很迷人。”Merlin试着微笑，被她瞪回去。

“我看起来像蓝精灵。”她抱臂，跺脚，“Eggsy对我的洗发水动了手脚，就因为我把他的播放列表的歌都换成了One Direction。”她怒视Merlin。“他人呢？”

Merlin张嘴，才想说话，Eggsy握住他的脚踝，无声地请求，他咳嗽一声。Eggsy的食指擦过Merlin短袜上方的皮肤，停下，轻轻碰着他。

“抱歉，Lancelot。我不知道Galahad在哪儿。”他转向屏幕，“30秒后射击，Percival。”他们听见了一声枪响。

“任务完成，准备前往撤离点。”Percival说着收拾装备。

Merlin的注意力回到Roxy身上，“还有什么事，Lancelot？”

她叹口气，“没。抱歉，Merlin。我自己去找他，我知道你很忙。”她咕哝，“我赌Harry一定藏着他。那家伙。”

她急匆匆地出去了。Eggsy仍旧躲在桌下。

“我觉得她不会回来了，年轻人。”Merlin说。

Eggsy没动，指腹摩挲着Merlin的脚踝。

Merlin往后退。“好了，我忙着拯救世界呢。”

Eggsy起身，又凑近了，“多谢，Merlin。你真棒。”

他跑出办公室，想方设法躲避Roxy的怒火去了。

 

 

**2．公园长椅**

Merlin一肚子火，冲进Harry（Arthur）的办公室，“这是什么意思？”被惹毛了，他的苏格兰口音明显。“为什么我不能进自己的办公室？”

Harry搁笔，靠着椅背，“因为你的属下告诉我两个月里你没放过一天假，连午餐时间也休息不长。”

Merlin意图反驳，Harry示意他住嘴，“现在没有紧急任务，没什么那些人处理不了的情况。3小时后你才能进入办公室。”Harry微笑，“没有你我们就完了，休息会儿吧。”

“那么这段时间我该做些什么？”性格使然，Merlin不会承认他的朋友说得有那么点道理。

Harry递来一张纸。“你去这家公园，坐坐长椅，吃吃冰激凌什么的。你瞒不过我，如果你不去，48小时之内别想回办公室。”

Merlin离开时稍微平静了些。Harry看着桌上的文件，抽出关于Bors的一张记录，又把其中的几页点着了。

Merlin仰着脑袋，享受阳光。不过他没吃冰激凌。

“怎么回——”Merlin认得那张脸。睁眼他就见Eggsy站他跟前，“在公园干什么呢伙计？”

“Harry坚持的，显然他们怕我劳累过度。”Merlin嗤之以鼻。

Eggsy坐到他旁边，“你有几个月没出办公室了吧。你的脸色总是这样苍白吗？你确定自己不是什么吸血鬼？”Eggsy打趣他。

Merlin波澜不惊地瞥他一眼，“你知道，我可以把你派去西伯利亚的。”

“不要，你会想我的。”Eggsy开玩笑。Merlin不会告诉他他说得一点没错。

就在这时，一枚粉红色小炸弹撞到Merlin腿边。她被弹回地面，坐到自己的屁股。看起来她没主意该不该哭。Eggsy很快抱起她，“嘿，漂亮公主。不能这样撞人家知道吗？快对……”说对不起。Eggsy意识到他不知道Merlin的名字。

“Conall。我叫Conall。你叫什么名字，小姑娘？”Merlin微笑。她躲在Eggsy肩后。

“Daisy。”她说得很轻很轻。

“你好Daisy小姐，见到你我很荣幸。”Daisy咯咯笑了，对他挥手。

“我们今天出来玩，正想吃点东西。”Eggsy解释。

Daisy急切地跳起来，“冰激凌！”她叫道。

Eggsy偏偏脑袋，假装对Merlin悄声说：“我真不觉得她喜欢冰激凌，或许我们该让她吃菠菜。”

小姑娘脸上的愤慨让Merlin笑出声。他转头，才发觉Eggsy离他有多近。“也许我得把这位小姐从你的魔爪中拯救。就吃冰激凌吧。”Daisy马上扑到Merlin怀里，对她哥哥吐舌头。

看来Merlin还是得吃那份冰激凌了。

 

 

**3．迷路**

Merlin在咖啡店里，他戴着像是蓝牙耳机的玩意儿，边喝小白咖啡边读报纸，对耳朵里Eggsy的叽叽喳喳不予理睬。后者正谈论漫威电影之间的各种联系。他望室外年代久远的建筑，人群经过，行走。Merlin喜欢布拉格。

耳朵里突然安静了，Merlin察觉到不对劲。一声低语通过设备传来，“我迷路了。”声音小到他差点没听清。“我拐弯，然后就不清楚自己在了哪儿。”

Merlin叹气，拿出数据板，打开Eggsy的传输画面，“四处望望，小伙，让我瞧瞧你在哪儿。”Eggsy前往一个拐角，慢慢地扫视那些街道。“好了我找到你了，照我说得做。”

20分钟后Eggsy已经坐着喝起了香甜可口的咖啡。他凑近了，“我就知道你靠得住。你总会帮我，是不是？”他在Merlin耳边问道。

“当然，这是我的工作。”Merlin回答。

“噢。”Eggsy从他身边退开，坐回去。他们在一阵沉默里喝完了咖啡。

 

 

**4．舞池**

所有人都想当然年长一辈的Kingsman里跳舞跳得最好的是Harry，事实上，他只算第二名。所以当Eggsy和Roxy接到一个前往舞会的任务，在舞厅等待他们的是一台ipod基座和一个Merlin。

“你来教我们跳舞？”Eggsy笑得略勉强，布拉格一事后他们之间有些尴尬。

“纠正，我来这儿是教你跳舞。我知道Lancelot交际舞跳得很好。”Merlin用ipod播放起古典音乐。话不多说，他开始和Roxy跳舞，他们到处转悠，跳得好看又文雅，Eggsy都感觉自己格格不入。

几分钟后Merlin和Roxy分开，他向她鞠躬，亲吻她的手。Eggsy怒视着，绝不是因为他嫉妒了。

“我们不指望你是舞蹈天才，跳得规范就好。”Merlin解释道。他示意Eggsy过去，到他身前。“首先是姿势。”他离Eggsy很近，仿佛体温都把Eggsy包围。

“像这样，伸出这条胳膊，”Merlin拉过Eggsy的右臂，“左边揽着Lancelot这儿。”Merlin示意Roxy配合Eggsy。“很好，再近一些，让Roxy知道你想让她往哪儿去。”Merlin动了动，“现在跟着我的步子，数到四，脚跟着我的走。”

他们在室内缓慢地起步。Eggsy心里有了些底，于是他们渐渐放开舞步。每当他们停下，Merlin给予指导，Eggsy就往后靠向Merlin，感受他。

Roxy离开Eggsy的臂弯，“糟糕，我得去找Arthur检查我最近一次任务的文书报告。对不住了！”她跑出了房间。

Eggsy耸耸肩，和Merlin拉开些许距离，“那么我去健身房，或者干点别的。”

“我还是能教你。我可以继续指导你，你也可以站到Lancelot的位置，搞清楚她怎么和你跳的。”

“行，就那么干。”Eggsy说。

Merlin小心地用双臂环着Eggsy，领着他开始跳舞。他们动作得行云流水，互相也凑得越发近。

Arthur的办公室。Harry和Roxy边观看他们跳舞的录像边希望这两只鸵鸟别再把头埋在沙子里了。

最终Merlin和Eggsy慢慢地停下。Eggsy稍稍后退，注视Merlin。他们靠得这样近。

Merlin清了清嗓子，“很好，学得不错。我得走了，得确保Bors没再炸毁别的什么东西。”然而他没有动。

Eggsy决定冒一次险，他倾身，在他吻上Merlin之前，Merlin把头转了过去，Eggsy的嘴唇擦过他的面颊。

“你跳得真好。”Eggsy低语道。

Merlin松手，很快地一鞠躬，几乎是逃出了舞蹈房。

 

 

**5．医院**

Eggsy在医院醒来。他讨厌这地方的白色。他够到呼叫设备揿了按钮。抬起身子，他才瞧见在床边的椅子睡着的Merlin，板子都要从他手里滑下去。

Harry进来了，“很高兴你醒了，Galahad。下次别再开车撞大卡车了。”他用气声说道，以免吵醒Merlin。

“我可是阻止坏蛋们逃走了哎。”Eggsy不高兴了，他本以为他干得不错。接着他注意到从自己的大腿覆盖到脚踝的石膏。

“你做得很好，Galahad。等你再恢复些了我们会进行询问。”Harry微笑，“一切顺利的话，几天内你就可以出院。”

“那么久？”Eggsy抗议。

“你得适应怎么带着石膏活动，你住的地方阶梯太多。如果你不想待这儿，我们换个地方。”Harry思索着，“Merlin的公寓不用走楼梯，而且很宽敞。和他住一起就挺好。”

Eggsy奇怪Merlin怎么到现在还没醒，他望向正睡着的军需官。

Harry又笑了，“你被送来医院之后他就没离开过。”

“大概因为工作出差错不开心吧。”Eggsy嘟囔。

“这可不一定，”Harry温和地说，“Merlin有个习惯，工作期间不谈感情的事。他把自己的名字都告诉你了，这些年里你是头一个。”

“哦。”Eggsy说。

“千真万确。”Harry笑笑，离开了。

Eggsy挪过去，轻声对Merlin说：“也不知道为什么我会喜欢你，你真讨厌。”

Merlin微微笑了，他醒着呢。

 

 

**+1．卧室**

Eggsy爱Merlin的床。床单柔软，枕头硬实，是张大床，Eggsy的腿还绑着石膏的时候它真是帮了大忙，给了他足够的空间四仰八叉地躺。两个礼拜前Eggsy拆掉石膏，体能训练进展得也不错。

他们在日常生活中了解对方，也都明白各自不是一厢情愿。Merlin曾经顾及年龄差，Eggsy认为那完全不是问题。前往Merlin办公室，目睹Eggsy用脚搁着Merlin大腿的Harry看起来挺满意。Eggsy承认自己也许，可能，大概在和他们的军需官约会时Roxy高兴得都要跳舞。

而现在，Eggsy正享受交往一位年长男朋友的好处。持久度，他新近最爱的词。17岁以后他就有不少性经验了，而在Merlin手下他全然忘记了那些在车后座的潦草性爱，甚至把和公主的那次也抛于脑后。男人的抚摸几乎遍及每一处，他亲吻，舔弄，每当Eggsy想触碰他，他只是推开，把那双手按回床顶。

Eggsy可不乖乖听从，Merlin干脆用领带把他的手绑在床头板。

床头板是Merlin的床可爱的又一原因。

“操，Conall，你的嘴。”Eggsy说。Merlin正低头，含进Eggsy的阴茎，吞咽着。他缓慢而熟练地动作，直到Eggsy哀求释放。

Merlin起身。“还不行，年轻人。”他咬Eggsy的乳尖。Eggsy呻吟着抬臀迎合。

“现在我来给你准备，好吗？”Merlin听起来很冷静，但Eggsy看见他眉间的汗，阴茎的前液。Merlin仍旧不紧不慢，他用手指沾了润滑剂，挤入Eggsy的身体。

Eggsy本想扩张不会太久，但再一次，Merlin耐心地推进手指，好像永无止境地抽插，只是单方面地取悦Eggsy。

待他加到第三根手指，Eggsy开口了，“求你，进来。求你。”

Merlin微笑，套上安全套，涂抹更多润滑剂后，他扛起Eggsy的左腿，挂在臂弯，一点一点进入，Eggsy差不多要哭了。饱胀，撑满，Merlin停在那儿，等待着。

“你他妈快动。”Eggsy骂道。

Merlin弯腰，咬上Eggsy的脖颈。只有在那之后，他才不再抑制自己。他开始冲刺，遵从欲望，狠狠地操Eggsy。床板一下下地撞着墙，Eggsy拉扯困住手的领带。“让我碰碰你。”他说。Merlin解开领带打的结。

Eggsy拉近Merlin，他们急切，无章法地接吻。

Merlin偏过脑袋，对着Eggsy的耳朵。

他喘息着，低语道：“现在，亲爱的，射出来。”

Eggsy已经沦陷。

Merlin也是。

 


End file.
